Love in New York by: Luckyluboo
by luckyluboo
Summary: The Swan Sisters Bella, Alice, Rosalie go to New York on vacation/buisness and meet The CUllen Brothers who practically own New York! what will happen? Eward/Bella Alice/Japer and Rosalie/Emmett
1. Chapter 1

**_Love in New york_**

**_by: Luckyluboo_**

When the swan sisters deside to go to New York on vacation there names are bella,rosalie, and alice. They just finished harvard and are looking for a good place to start a law firm. when they arive there they see all the beautiful cullen towers owned by three cullen brothers in posters of themselves in the city.

They were about to go to a party after they fingished making over bella.

They all looked stunning and decided to go to the hottest nightclub in town called Ace, of coarse the cullen boys owned it.

When they got there the bouncer automatically let them inside they where suprised to see a chole crowd around " **THE CULLEN BROTHERS**" and they where discusted to see the guys chatting with all the girls even though they have never ment the guys, but really their jelouse becuse they all have crushes on diffrent guys.

**Bella** a shiest sister likes a bronze haired muscular but not ot muscular guy named **Edward**.

**Alice** a very energetic girl with short black spicky hair and she has a crush on the calm brother named **Jasper** he has blond curlyish hair.

**Rosalie** is a beautiful girl who has blond curly hair to her mid back and always wheres bright red lipstick that makes her look hot has a crush on **Emmett** the way macho muscular guy with black hair with a awsome smile.

The three girls all went to the bar and where listening ot the music when the bartender **Mike Newton** gave them all apple martinies.

**Alice** said: Excuse me mr. Newton me and my sisters did not order these drinks you must be confuse???

**Mike**: No, the cullen boys over there saw you walk in and ordered drinks for you.

**Bella**: Thank you for filling us in.

**Rosalie, Alice, and Bella** all turned to look where the brothers where as soon as they heard mike say" **the cullen boys**" but they were disapointed when the boys had moved and they did not know where they where at.

When the girls looked back, mike was gon and the three beautiful cullen boys where standing in front ot them.  
They wher shocked and all said Hi!!! (_in unison)_

**Edward**: Hello im Edward Cullen and these are my brothers Japer and Emmett.

**Alice**: Hi!!! im Alice Swan and these are my sisters Bella and Rosalie.  
**Jasper**: Where are you ladies from?  
**Bella**: We are came here from Forks,Washington.  
**Rosalie**: We came there to have fun and on business we all just graduated from Harvard we own are own law firm.  
**Emmett**: Thats funny we own are own almost all the New York shopping malls, apartment buildings , skyscrapers, and we all are lawyers too.  
( _All the girls where wondering the same thing Why are they so interested in us_)  
Of Coarse, **Alice** is not a sky person so she asked them that and they replied-  
**Emmett**: For one yall are the first ladies who have not come up and asked us to dance!  
**Jasper**: Secound you all very attractive(all three girls laughed and the the guys frowned)  
**Edward**: Third all three of you have depth you not like the rest of the girls here.

**The Phone Call**

All the guys looked around and asked us " what were yall laughing at a minute ago when we said yall where attractive.  
**Bella, Alice, and Rosalie**: Nothing, then alices phone rang(_BRIIIIINNNNGGGG_)  
**Alice**: Hello you have reached Alice Swan how can i help you? **OH NO,NO,NO** we said pink and purple Alice: We got to go guys.( _Rosallie and Bella looked sad and so were the guys_)  
**Rosalie,Alice,and Bella**: Sorry, we have to go.  
**Emmett,Jasper,and Edward**: Here's are cards call us and they handed the girls there cards.  
As the girls were leaving the boys all yelled " **PLEASE CALL US**".

I will be writing more chapters every night so you wont be disapointed it you like my story.


	2. The Dates

**The Date**

The girls went back to their apartment(LAUGHING) and they asked Alice why they had to leave? Alice:We have a buisness class tommorrow at 7am and it is already1am plus at are lawfirm the painters painted the walls black.

Rosalie and Bella: We told you not to hire those boys without refereces.  
All of them where exausted they all said Goodnight!

That was the first night that Bella dreamed of Edward, Alice dreamed of Jasper, and Rosalie dreamed of Emmett.  
When the girls got up they all went to take a shower and came downstairs to meet the others for coffee(none of them got any sleep)  
they all had buisness suits with flashes of color like their undershirts and jewlery.  
When they went to the building that their buisness classes were held they all noticed a similar silver volvo in the parking lot but they didn't say anything to each other because they all thought it was just a conqincadents.

They walked into their buisness class and Alice, Bella, and Rosalie all found seats even though they were the only ones taking this class where shoked to that the teachers where none other then Emmett, Edward, and Jasper Cullen.

Emmett: What are yall guys doing here?

Alice: We were about to ask you the same thing?  
(the boys all laughed at the girls because all three of them were blushing{mostly bella})

Edward: We teach this class and im guessing you are here to get a buisness licence test and pass it Jasper: So, here's the test you all have thirty minutes.

The girls started the test as the boys were walking out to go in the confrence room and they all were talking about what they call their girls,of Coarse!  
Edward: Did you guys see Bella everytime i come close to her she blushes "Its so cute"  
(Emmett daydreaming about Rosalie he didn't hear a word edward said)  
Jasper: do you see how much diffrent me and Alice are but i find her to be the most beautiful girl in the world.

The boys then decided they given the girls enough time to finsh the licience test.  
Edward:Hello Bella Emmett:Hello Rosalie Jasper: Hello Alice Hi guys they all said in unison

Edward: So, Bella would you and your sisters like to go on dated with me and my brothers tonight at our apartments.

All the Girls: They all put thier heads together and minutes later all yelled YES!!!

The guys: the girls all passed and went home and so did the guys and when they got home they imediatally started getting ready and the girls turned on music (Electric feel by mgmt) and started dancing and singsing and wher getting ready at the same time they are so happy.

The guys and girls: Jasper, Edward, and Emmett all arived at the same time 7pm and were laughing so hard when they heard the girls singing

Rosalie singing: All along the western front people lined up to recieve.

Bella: She go the power in her hands to shock you like you wont believe.

Alice:(skipping a few lines)Shes gonna teach me how to swim, i Said OOO girl you shocked me like and electric eel

ALL of the Girls: You turned me on with your Electric Feel.  
The girls all heard laughing and new that the boys had heard them singing and were totally embarassed Alice opened the door and said you could have knocked.  
Jasper, Emmett, and Edward- we couldn't it was way to funny.

Edward and Bella: They went to Edwards Apartment and had dinner and one thing led to another they started making out until Bella felt it was time for her to go home so, when they got to the girls apartment they saw a note from Alice on the door it says:" IF I WAS YOU I OULD NOT GO IN ROSALIE AND EMMETT ARE GOING AT IT ON THE COUCH"  
Bella was shocked/Edward was kind and offered to let Bella stay the night at his place Bella said: Thank You

What will Happen next???


	3. Edward's Place

Edwards Place

When they got back to his place she asked him if he had extra cloths for her to borrow so edward gave her a t-shirt of his and a pair of his boxers which he tought she pulled off exellently.

So,Bella grabed a pillow and a blacket and plopped on the cough while edward laughed.

Edward: Bella,love what are you doing on the couch?  
Bella: Going to sleep duh!  
Edward: No, I will sleep on the couch and you can have my bed.  
Bella: No, Its your bed Edward: Bella do you want to share the bed?  
Bella:(she blushed) you wouldn't mind?  
Edward: No, love(bella loved that he calls her love)  
Bella:Thank you, she climbed in the bed and he pulled her closer to him and they snuggled.  
When Bella woke up she could smell pancakes and could not find Edward in the bed so she got up and foun him siting at the table reading the paper(only the comics)and waiting for her to sit down to eat. After they were done Edward drove Bella home and when they were at the door he pulled her close and passionatally kissed her then they both said " Goodbye"

Girls: When Bella walked inside and there Alice and Rosalie where they looked all worried because they did not know where bella was last night.  
Alice: Bella where have you been?  
Rosalie: You scared the crap out of us!  
Bella: I was at Edwards apartment!  
Alice: What did you do tell us everything?  
Rosalie: Alice why didn't you ask me what i did last night?  
Alice: I did not want to remember seeing, you and Emmett on the couch and of coarse Bella already knows what you and Emmett where up to!  
Bella: We did not do anything we just snuggled in his bed and he made me pancakes.

Rosalie and Alice: AWWWW!

Bella: what did you do Alice?

Alice: Went to Jaspers and watched movies and talked all night.

The girls all were kind of teird so they fell asleep on the couch.

Guys: After Edward dropped of Bella he went to meet his brothers at Jaspers apartment. When he got there he and Jasper bothed punched Emmett because he slept with Rosalie on the first date.

Edward: You couldn't have slept with her after the secound date.

Emmett: No, Shes to Hot!

Jasper: Thanks man my date was kind of ok me and Alice stayed up telling each other aout ourselves.

Edward: Ya, I kind of want to thank you too because i got to snuggle with bella last night it was awsome.

Jasper: Hey Edward, text the girls and see if they want to go to a movei tonight as a group date.

Edward: ok

Bella, Love do you and your sisters want to go to the movies with me and my brothers tonight?  
Love E

Girls: Bella woke up sore from her nap on the couch and checked her phone because it beeped a minute ago.

IT read:  
Bella,Love(bella blushed)  
do you and your sisters want to go to the movies with me and my brothers tonight?  
Love E

Bella screamed in excitement and that woke up Rose and Alice they both got up and went to see whey bella screamed.

Alice: Whats wrong?

Bella: The guys want ot know if we all want to go to the movies tonight Rosalie, Bella, and Alice all jumped up and down in excitment

BELLA'S TEXT Edward, we would love to go pick us up at our place at 7pm.  
Love B

Edward: They want us to pick them up at 7pm its 6pm now so lets get ready.

one hour later

They all had found seats together, Bella and Edward , Alice and Jasper, Rosalie amd Emmett were making out.  
After the movie they all went their seperate ways and did the exact thing last night other then Rosalie and Emmett just made out and thats it.

the Next day

The girls: They all told the guys bye and not to call them today because they are going shopping.

The girls went to the mall and are currently in rue 21

The Boys: They were all board and decided that they needed to do something fun.

Edward: Im so board without Bella

Jasper: I know I want to be with Alice right Know

Emmett: I have the best plan ever!!!

Edward and Jasper: What is it?

Emmett: Lets go stalk the girls and follow them around the mall!!!

Edward: I dont know about that

Jasper: Sure why not ? Its not like we have anything better to do.

I WONDER WHAT KIND OF TROUBLE THE BOYS WILL GET THEMSELVES INTO??? 


	4. Busted!

Busted!!!

When the boys got to the mall they spotted the their girls coming out of victoria secret.

Edward: Guy's, I dont know about this what if they find out and break up with us!

Jasper: Man, relax they will never find out

Emmett: Guys, there moving lets follow them

So, they followed them and where admiring them from afar.

Girls(pov)

Bella: Alice I think the boys are spying on us this is the second time that i thought i had seen them. ok alice turn around but not all the way and look like the three people behind us and see if it's them.

Alice: Ok, but if it is them they are going to wish they didn't mess with the Swan Sisters.  
(Alice casually looked back and saw Jaspers, Edwards,and Emmetts heads but the guys weren't looking so she new that they were going to pay.

Rosalie: I can't believe this are boyfriends are stalking , whats your plan Alice?

Alice: Im thinking a little public humiliation would do the trick

Bella: OMGosh thats perfect.

Rosalie: Whats the plan?

Alice: We start by calling their phones and when we hear the ring tones we look back and see if we come face to face if not we are going to go down the escalator and go buy some paper and markers and we are going to tape , we are going to pay some people to go up and "acceditally" tape it to thier backs so than we split up and meet ouside and i have a camera we are going to take pictures to hold over them when we anterigate them later.

Bella: What should Edward sign say?

Rosalie: Ya, what about Emmetts?

Alice: I dont know about your boyfriends, but Jasper's is going to say " In private i wear my girlfriends stolletto's"

Bella, Rosalie,and Alice: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha (they all burst into laughter and started on their plan)

Bella: Let me call edward first!

Alice: ok, but let me set up the ringtone to play an embarassing song like britney spears or someting like that!!!

(Bella dials his number and startes to hear his ringtone)

Guys(pov's)

Edward: Hey guys who's phone is that?

Emmett: Dude, its yours turn that embarassing song off everybody is staring at us.

Jasper: Why is that your ringtone?

(It played Britney Spears " HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME")

Edward: That is not my ringtone who changed it .

Emmett and Jasper: ok, we believe you(they both looked at each other with disbelief)

Edward: Guys, its bella what do i do? Answer it?

Jasper: Answer it and lets all look away because the girls are starting to look back here.

Edward: Hello, Bella love

Bella: Hey, Babe

Edward: What you want to talk about?

Bella: Alice, Rosalie, and I were wondering what you and the guys are up to!

Edward:(looked at his brothers asking them what to say?) We are just playing some video games.

Bella: ok, but why is it so loud

Edward: thats just the people in the game, Got to go Emmetts kicking my butt!!

Girls(pov's)

Bella: He said they are playing video games and that emmett is beating him.

Rosalie: Not for long!!!

Bella and Alice laughed

Rosalie called Emmett right after alice had changed his ringtone!!!

Emmett: Dude, why is my phone's ringtone on this song because that is not my ringtone.( it was playing" girlfight by Brook Valentine)

Emmett: Hey Rose, cant talk trying to kill edward video game character -Bye-

Rosalie: Fine, she hung up

Alice: OH no he did not just hang up on you.

Bella: I think he did, alice call jasper and then hang up when he answers and then we turn aroud to look at them.

Alice dialing: Hey, Jazzypoo whats up ?

Jaspers phone rang playing" Barbie girl by Aqua"

Jasper: Hey, cant talk for long the guys are whiping me at this video game what did you want?

Alice: Whatever, just wanted to know what color do i look better in pink or red?

Jasper: Pink definantly -Bye-

Alice talking to the girls- at least he picked the right color!!!

Bella: I got the paper and pins , alice wrote hers!

Bella: i got mine its " I have the biggest wedgie right know" (they all laughed)

Rosalie: Emmett's is going to say" my mom said that my butts huge what do you think?"

Ha Ha ha ha ha ha

Rosaile: Hey, those guys over there look like they would do this for us!!

Alice: Excuse me, gentalmen will ya'll do me and my sisters favors?

Eric is tall and blonde, Mike is well short and still has his baby fat, and Tyler is bald and skinny with freckels and blue eyes.

They all said "SURE" in unison.

Mike: What do you want us to do?

Alice: Go tape these signes to our boyfriends backs please and thank you.

Boys(pov)

Who are yall? They all said in unison when mike, eric , and tyler patted them on the back .(actually taping the signes)

Your girlfriends want yall to meet them outside in 5 minutes and they told us to yell " Busted"

Edward, Emmett,and Jasper all were terified at what they were going to say.

Then the guys were on their way outside when everyone in the mall was point and laughing at them.

Edward: Why are they laughing at us?

Emmett: I dont know but lets get out of here.

Jasper: ya,and fast ( they all ran)

That's when they came face to face with the girls holding camera's.

All (pov's)

Jasper: Alice why do you have a camera?

Edward: How did you girls know we were following you?

Emmett: Why was everybody laughing at us?

The girls moved around so they were facing the boys backs then they shot at least 10 pictures each and started laughing. The boys where just sitting there waiting for the girls to calm down and answer their questions!!!

PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND ME COMMENTS OR PMS. PLEASE GIVE ADVISE ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT.  
COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LOVE,  
Luckyluboo 


End file.
